The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies (e.g. Instant Messaging, cellular communications, simple voice sessions, etc.) that exist in the current marketplace.
As new communication platforms (such as session initiation protocol (SIP), for example) become available to the consumer, new protocols need to be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. For example, where a user is associated with multiple endpoints, it can be anticipated that one endpoint may be more amenable to the establishment of a communication session than others. For example, the quality of service that may be established over one endpoint may be better than that available over other endpoints. In addition, some endpoints, such as Videophones, may have different quality of service requirements than other endpoints, such as instant messaging clients. Current communication systems do not provide a user with valuable quality of service information for the establishment of communication sessions. This deficiency presents an obstacle for any employee, employer, individual, or endpoint that seeks to execute successful and productive communication sessions.